


We don't have that?

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: the roof we live under [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, ikea at the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: In our little home, we fill it up with each other.





	We don't have that?

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary probably isn't that relevant but enjoy! :)

> 1

"Minhyun, I'm hungry you want some ramyun?" Jonghyun shouts from the kitchen.

"Sure! Need help?" Minhyun asks, walking in the kitchen. He sees Jonghyun fumbling around the cabinets looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"We... don't have pots?" he questions.

"Oh? We don't? Right... we never needed one?" Minhyun answers, "Cup ramyun then? Like the old days."

Jonghyun sighs, "Here I thought moving out of college dorms would mean putting cup ramyun behind."

"You say it as if it's not the same as cooked packet ramyun," Minhyun laughs, then takes out the kettle and noodles, taking over the task.

Jonghyun whines, "It's not the same! The texture and production process is different, so it can be cooked quicker!"

"We'll get the pots soon, okay? Then you can have better quality junk food," Minhyun replies.

 

> 2

"Jonghyun-ah, do we have a mop? The floor is kind of dusty," Minhyun calls out.

"Why would we have a mop? Use some tissues or something," is Jonghyun's reply.

Minhyun stares defeated at the living room, time to get to work.

 

> 3 

A thunder rings through the clouds and the lights goes off.

"Yah! Hwang Minhyun turn the lights back on, I'm in the middle of a game. Wait, what's going on? It isn't loading? Hwang Minhyun!" Screams Jonghyun from the bedroom.

"It's not me! It's a blackout," Minhyun grumbles. He digs through the closet for some candles but finds nothing. "Jonghyun don't we have candles?"

"I think Minki finished using them for one of his projects, whatever that was."

Minhyun shines his phone flashlight to his face, "You're lucky we have technology. That’s it, we're going shopping tomorrow."

 

> 4

"Jju-yah, wake up, we're going shopping," Minhyun quietly mumbles, softly shaking Jonghyun awake. "Where, why? Let me sleep."

Minhyun pulls him up, squishes his cheeks together and dives in for a quick peck. Jonghyun swats him away and attempts to fall back into bed, only for Minhyun to pull him up and out the bed, steering him in the direction of the bathroom.

“Wash up I’ll pick out your clothes,’ Minhyun cheerfully says.

 

They walk down the streets to the subway station huddled together, sharing some breads they picked up in a bakery on the way.

“You’re lucky Ikea’s just a few stations away, it’s so cold out,” Jonghyun grumbles, sticking even closer so they can share body heat.

Minhyun smiles and wraps an arm around his waist, “Trust me it’ll be fun.”

 

Fun indeed it is, Jonghyun gets fixated on all the pretty layouts on display.

"Hey let's redecorate, this room looks nice," Jonghyun says as he walks into one of the mock layouts.

"No this one is cooler, that table setup would be good," is his response for room number two.

"Forget everything! This is the ultimate one!" When he walks in a room designed to fit a PlayStation corner.

"Jonghyun. it's a plan. They employ interior designers to make it look nice, to brainwash you to think it all looks good," Minhyun states.

"I can't believe you're quoting a business lecture now. ' _You're being influence at a subconscious level'_ he says. I scored better than you for that class," Jonghyun retorts. He lightly punches Minhyun's arm and walks out of the room.

 

"Jonghyun, this looks important, I think we need it," Minhyun says as he shows Jonghyun a bottle brush.

"Why would we need that? We have sponges and brushes at home."

Minhyun pouts, "Let me buy this at least?" He asks, lifting a sticky lint remover.

"You're paying that on your own."

 

They walk through the market place and finally picks up the things on their shopping list.

"Jonghyun-ah, is this pot big enough for ramyun?"

"Minhyun, this mop would work fine right?"

 

After the household supplies, they reached the decoratives.

"This one smells nice, don't you think so?" Minhyun brings a candle up to Jonghyun's nose.

"It's not bad. How about these? They're peachy, like your fabric perfume." Jonghyun replies, bring another one up.

"Let's get both?" Minhyun asks. Jonghyun hums and picks up more candles to admire. "Wouldn't our home smell really nice with all these?"

Jonghyun smiles like the sunshine, and Minhyun smiles back agreeing.

_Yes, it would, as it is now._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2222th day, Nu'est! May your bright smiles continue to shine! <3  
> So, yes I did this while doing my hair and waiting for nuble's I can see your voice. Do go watch it, I promise it's good.  
> Also, yes I did in fact get that quote from my lecturer in class, I related to it a little and thought I should jot it down. Came out useful somehow.
> 
> This occurs the earliest (for now) in the series where they just moved in together.
> 
> As usual I'm always open to chat at [twitter @hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)!


End file.
